All the things our world says
by Kammyh
Summary: The BladeBreakers hear a telephone call they are not supposed to hear. What will they discover about their captain? YuriKai aka TalaKai CHAP2UP!
1. Phone call

Title: ALL THE THINGS OUR WORLD SAYS 

RUSSIAN SERIES

Authoress: Kammyh 

Rating: R or whatever you call it

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my foolishness. I don't own the main characters or the language I write in. BeyBlade is own by Takao Aoki, English by their speakers. Everyone if free of criticize as well as give useful suggestions. In this fiction will be mentioned name of songs, especially t.A.T.u.'s ones. They own everything about them, I just needed to put them in the fiction even because they inspired this old ficcy of mine now rewritten.

Warnings: SEXUAL IMPLICATION, so don't like DON'T READ. YAOI, otherwise called malexmale or male/male or MaleMale relationship as you wish.

Kam: That was my first ficcy, ya know?

Kai: First disgrace!

Kam: Hey!

Yuri: Kam is right, this was just the first she wrote. We actually can't say the exact number of disgraces that occurred to us since she started writing.

Kam: TEME!

Kai: You don't know Japanese and you speak English pretty bad, so shut up!

Kam: Start this before you two turn me mad.

Kai&Yuri: But you are mad yet!

Kam(sweat dropping): Anyway, this was not supposed to be posted again. Got problems with my roommate…

MasterFranny: Shut it and start with the fiction! I want you working, slave! What I'm paying for!

Kam: Actually you are not paying me…

MF takes her Giant Fork out from the darkness behind her bed smirking evilly

MasterFranny: I'm letting you alive, what do you think this is for.

Kam&Kai&Yuri(holding together):YAAAAAA! SCAAAAARYYYYYYYYYY!

CHAPTER ONE: Phone call

"Hey, where is Kai?"

Takao was enjoying the warm in the big living room where he had been eating all the afternoon in front of the TV. He had just noticed the absence of his friend and his grey eyes were now wider than ever searching for an answer from his blond haired friend that found missed too. So, he went to the kitchen thinking that it would be the only place where he would be. Why, he didn't question. He just felt it was this way and, there he saw the person he was searching for as he had predicted. Looking at him anyway he could do nothing but wondering if it was the right time to ask something to his friend.

Max on his hand was licking both his hands that were all covered of chocolate. Behind him anyone could clearly have a full view of a messy kitchen full of pieces of bread and a lot of different things all coated with the vicious substance. On the kitchen table there was a small single slice of bread with nothing more of a teaspoon of chocolate above.

The blonde smiled widely at his navy haired friend all happy to have the chance of prepare another slice of bread with chocolate. Takao was easy to convince eating, but strangely not when he prepared it, so maybe it was a good thing answer him.

"Kai disappeared out of the backside door at one and a half p.m. Haven't you noticed? Rei and Kenny were worried about him not coming back, but they have come back five minutes later without him. He is very strange in these days, isn't he?"

Max thought that it had finally come the time to go and wash his hands, so Takao took his chance to go back to the living room, his face strangely serious. The blonde quickly followed and seated next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah."

That was all the usually overly talkative Takao could manage to say. They all had hardly see Kai in the last few days and , first of all, it was after their cold and emotionless captain actually showed his complete happiness when he knew that we were going to stay in Russia for a month more. After that everyday he went out just after breakfast, came back for lunch and escaped 'unnoticed' after he finished his cold meal just to come late for dinner. Day after day always the same th...

Takao's flow of thoughts was rudely interrupted by the harsh sound of a door slamming. The same sound had make the other occupants of the big house the BladeBreakers shared in Russia jump in their beds and run off their rooms looking for the source of all that noise. One single question echoed in the place.

"WHO SLAMMED THE DOOR!"

The answer came from a really affected voice that you could easily tell belonged to a very exhausted person almost out of breath. The worst of all was that they could even easily tell to what person that voice belonged to and they couldn't believe it.

"IT'S JUST MEEEEE!"

"KAI?"

A deep silence fall on the house as all the BladeBreakers lost the ability to speak because of the shock. Takao carefully gave a look at the main corridor in which his friend was supposed to be since he had just rushed in from the main door. He saw the slate haired teen really busy n finding something.

"Why so late?"

Takao regret what he had said the exact moment he did it since he was welcomed by two really angry red flaming eyes that made fall in pieces every single fibre of his being.

"SHUT UP!" After having silenced Takao Kai glared to Rei and Kenny still looking at the scene from the upstairs where their rooms were. "AND NO ONE DARE TO ANSWER THE PHONE!"

The Japanese team had just the time to try to wonder about what was supposed to mean that, when the familiar trill of the phone was heard. Kai ran quickly in the direction of the sound and quickly found what he was searching five seconds before.

"MINE!"

Kai jumped on the phone and almost killed himself not wanting his teammates to answer before him someway

";Da? Prosti. Kak? (1) I'll call you back from my room.";

The two toned haired blader rang off and went straight upstairs in his room to use the phone in his own room. Rei and Kenny, that closed themselves in their rooms when they saw the slate haired fury directed upstairs, slowly dared to go out from there and stared at Kai's. Takao and Max reached their teammate upstairs thanking the red carpet that covered the stairs and that prevented them to make too much noise. The young Japanese went near the telephone between Kai's and Rei's room with the evilest grin ever existed in a human face adding more thanking to Mr. DaiTenji that had provided them of so many phones and only on line.

"Wow! What kind of call could it be if he wants no one of us hear him? Hehehe…c'mon guy let's listen!"

Max placed himself next to him both worried and interested in Takao's plan.

"Shh! Takao, he'll hear us! Anyway we can't do it."

"Why? What are you worried of, Max? To break privacy's law?"

"No…but…"

Max's face fall as he didn't know how to explain clearly his doubts about that. 'Course Kai was dangerous when angry, but…

"…well, remember some of Kai's words: da, prosti, kak...do you recognise that?"

"And?"

Takao stared blankly at the blond haired blader and Max rolled his eyes crashing his hand on his pained forehead. Luckily for him a silent shadow from his back answered the navy haired.

"It means that he was at the phone with a Russian and they use their native language we can't understand what they're saying."

Rei smiled at them and laid against the bit of wall near his friends between the phone and the door of his room. As he placed there another person arrived with a triumphal grin on his face.

"I know what to do."

"Kenny!"

The three guys looked at the smaller one as he knelt down and started linking a lot of electric cables with the phone and with his laptop totally ignoring them.

"This one here. These in these places. Connection."

"What's that!"

Takao put his nose five inches from the computer screen still not understanding a bit. Kenny just grinned and waited for his teammate to seat on the floor near the laptop so he could lower the computer audio not risking to be heard by Kai.

"Automatic translator. 1000 different languages from the entire world. Ultra Speed. Shh! Let's listen."

Kenny pushed on single button and they could actually hear the interferences produced by a telephone call.

";I mean what I'm saying.;"

Kai's voice was plain and cold as always, but it revealed something that could be easily called stress just like it was the hundredth time he was trying to convince the other person about his idea.

";You are so cruel! Tell me what the true reason is.;"

A childish, but well know voice answered him leaving the entire BladeBreakers team shocked.

"But that's Yuri!"

Takao was almost killed by his three companions that had just the time to hiss to him a "Shut up Takao!" before go back again to Kai's phone call.

";I've just tell you. Black doesn't suit you.;"

";ME! You want to dress in black, so you want me change colour!;"

Kai sighed as asking himself how he ended up with a so childish Yuri today.

";Listen. My idea it's better. Dot. You can't use a too dark eye-shadow like me! You look better in emerald green since he match well with your beautiful azure eyes. People want you being cute, not some sort of red haired witch.;"

Ice fall on the BladeBreaker's team. Why their captain was so friendly talking about make up with who was just few weeks ago their worst enemy? And who were this people they talked about? Not so much seemed having sense.

";…;"

";Yu?;"

";…;"

";Yushka(2)!;"

";…;"

Kai seemed not to be so happy with Yuri's silence. The blade breakers prepared themselves to herd a loud screaming against Yuri by Kai and when they herd him clear slightly his voice their suppositions seemed to be right.

Anyway this was not what they heard. Firstly they thought that somehow the connection had ended and the music program had automatically started, then they listened more carefully and recognised Kai's voice. So sweet they thought it would never be, singing the chorus of "Thirty minutes" by t.A.T.u.

";Kai's singing! How lovely voice, have you ever thought it could be possible?;"

The raven haired stared at the ceiling with a dreaming expression, his golden eyes shining in pure bliss. Anyway, since the rule now was 'don't even dare to say one single word', he soon felt harsh glares on him.

"Rei, close your mouth!"

The silence on the other side of the receiver ended as they heard Yuri's monotone answer.

";It isn't funny.;"

";In black YOU are. PLEASE! You are so cute with those clots!;"

The BladeBreakers stared shocked as they realized that their captain's voice had turned out nothing much that a purr as trying to induce Yuri doing what he wanted seducing him. Yuri anyway seemed to have had the same impression since he answered singing 'Malchik gay' chorus, shocking almost every one of the spying bladers.

"He has a lovely voice too, how nice!"

The blonde looked at his friends with a wide happy smile and two equally wide and smiling blue eyes, gaining his companions twitching.

"No more comments, Max!"

That was the only answer the other bladers managed to pronounce for their over cheering friend, even if they had really to admit that the two captains were both really good in singing.

";…;"

";Kai?;"

";mmm…;"

";Kai!;"

Now was Yuri's voice that sounded like his owner was a little bit worried about his friend not answering him.

";You want say I'm gay or that you agree?;"

Kai's voice sounded mocking and the Breakers could hear Yuri sigh in relief, quickly followed by the two of them actually laughing. LAUGHING. They would never suspect those two guys could actually do something like that, but then again they would have never guessed they could do stuff like singing and phone calling each other.

";Both of them! Changing the subject, what colour of eye shadow do you think to use?;"

That literally froze the BladeBreakers. Yuri actually dared to clearly joke about the always my-private-life-is-just-my-business Kai's sexual preferences? And why he so naturally asked him about eye shadow? Wasn't that that thing girls use to colour their eyes?

";I don't like so much make-up, you know…anyway I was thinking to have a darker blue tone near the eyebrow and then mix light blue and silver to match the triangles on the cheeks. How about you?;"

";No black, no green, no red…You didn't left me so much choice. I was thinking about a light blue one on the upper part ant then mix gold and pastel pink. What do you think about it?;"

";We have to try it before, you know. I'm not so sure about the pink with the golden one. Will you use a lipstick?;"

";Yes, of course! I've tried the one I want use this afternoon at our training place, do you remember?;"

";Yes, light red, and shining gold lips gloss, it matched your hairs…;"

Kai's last comment made the BladeBreakers just more frozen than they already were. Their captain's voice was lower than usual and they figured out that the older boy had even licked his lips after that comment. Moreover they had impressed in their mind the images of both the two guys as they were describing themselves. Their mental blabbing was brutally interrupted by Yuri's high-pitched comment on the other side of the receiver.

";Shining silver!;"

";What!;"

";For you! It'll match your eye shadows and the star on the cheek.;"

For the four spying teenager it was enough. Kenny took out his eyeglasses showing confused eyes.

"What star are they talking about! And the way they are talking about themselves! Are they gay gigolo preparing themselves for their lust meetings or some shows in no-allowed-under-18 night clubs!"

A blond haired head nodded. "Kenny is right."

A raven haired one followed. "Can't reply, Max. What do you think, Takao?"

The BeyBlade champion assumed a serious expression staring deeply at Rei's golden orbs. "Better ask them before decide, Rei."

";Is someone hearing?;"

Yuri's comment shocked the entire Japanese team, which just stared there in suspense hoping Kai won't consider his friend's opinion.

";It couldn't be. My friends don't know Russian.;"

Kai's cold voice for once was happily heard by the BladeBreakers, just like the signal of agreement expressed by the young red haired.

";You are right I'd forgotten. I must go, now. We are safe for the moment in the abbey, but Vorkov and Hito aren't under arrest, and they also haven't still let go that world's ruling idea;"

Yuri's words gained the guys total attention, especially the sad tone in which they were told.

";Why you boys are still there!;"

Kai's tone was harsh, just like he had heard something he didn't like at all. Now they recognized the strong personality proper of their captain.

";They'll find us if we escape. Anyway we always manage to meet to prepare the whole thing. Isn't so bad after all, is it?;"

";First: we need time to prepare something delicate like that. Second: my grandfather will discover your free free-time and then you will be in trouble. You can't keep escaping everyday for so long time! What if they find out!;"

Yuri seemed don't like so much Kai's imperative tone, so he growled to him and gained back his old cold bitter tone.

";We? In trouble? Think about yourself! Anyway I MUST go, now, or what you said will be right. See you tomorrow and try…HARD!;"

A small laugh was heard, shocking even more the BladeBreakers when they realised soon it was Kai laughing.

";You are silly, you know that! Bye, Yu.;"

The spy team had barely the time to understand that the conversation between Kai and Yuri had ended, when they heard sounds coming from Kai's room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THERE!"

The slate haired teen slammed open his rooms door, but found the outside space totally empty. He was sure to have heard his teammate voices outside his room during all his conversation with Yuri, but he had told nothing to the red head just to not worry him. He had heard them outside as well he had recognized the sound of doors closing the same moment he was opening his own, so they surely were around his room the whole time. The question was 'Why?' since he was sure they didn't understand a word of Russian.

A yellow computer component abandoned near the phone outside his room caught his attention. It remembered him something that he now couldn't place, so he decided it was better drop the entire thing for the moment.

"HAVE YOU EATEN YET?"

Kai made sure everyone heard that, hoping that at least one of his teammate exited his room, so he would have questioned him about the whole situation. Unluckily for him the answer was unique from all the rooms.

"YESSS!"

The fact disappointed a lot Kai, who made angrily his way down the staircase.

"I'll make something for me! Please, don't make me company!"

Kai had just enough time to consider about how nice his friends were with him and that if that was the way they acted Boris could have been regarded friendlier than them.

TBC

(1) These should be the Russian words for "Yes? Sorry. What?"

(2) "-uska" should be a Russian suffix to express affection to another person. I found that in the net, hope it is correct.

Usual little 'name-dictionary':

Yuri Tala; Ivan Ian; Vorkov Boris; Boris Bryan; Takao Tyson; Hito Voltaire; Sergey Spencer; Rei Ray; Prof K is the chief or Kenny

Kam: Ok, the main chara are totally Out Of Character, but just consider that it was a private telephone call, and that OOCness has a reason.

Kai: What for example? That Yuri and I are gay as you usually made us to be? That's not a great explanation…

Yuri(seducing Kai): Cut the wining, lover, you know you would like me as gigolo…

Kam: Stop it you two! Anyway this chappy and some of the next ones are supposed to be PG13 or whatever you call it…

Yuri(glares at Kam holding possessively Kai): Yeah, I've noticed you didn't kill us still…No raping, no madness…I would even call it humour…

Kam(glares back at Yuri challenging him): You want me to?

Kai(smirking innocently): Kaaam! Problems with this new edition?

Kam(drinks her seventh glass of chamomile tea): Problems! Who said problems!

Yuri(sweatdrops): Keep drinking…

Kai&Yuri: Well, **_read&review_** and if you think this fiction is a real loss of precious time tell MasterFranny, who is the reason for Kam writing it back. Remember, don't ever say "Anyway, you will never write it. I can bet on it"…


	2. What happens when your friends

TITLE: ALL THE THINGS OUR WORLD SAYS 

RUSSIAN SERIES

Authoress: Kammyh 

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor

Rating: R or whatever you call it

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my foolishness. I don't own the main characters or the language I write in. BeyBlade is own by Takao Aoki, English by their speakers. Everyone if free of criticize as well as give useful suggestions. In this fiction will be mentioned name of songs, especially t.A.T.u.'s ones. They own everything about them, I just needed to put them in the fiction even because they inspired this old ficcy of mine now rewritten.

Warnings: SEXUAL IMPLICATION, so don't like DON'T READ. YAOI, otherwise called malexmale or male/male or MaleMale relationship as you wish.

CHAPTER TWO: What happens when your friends think you are gay

Four head popped out from nowhere and nodded at each other. Silently Takao and Kenny entered Kai's room while Max and Rei went downstairs to spy on Kai.

Strangely enough, they found him exactly where he had said he would have been, the kitchen, and even more strangely, he was really doing what he had said he would do. They couldn't actually believe that the grey-blue haired teen could do something in a kitchen without burning something, but as soon they realized he was just making himself some sandwiches they felt relieved.

Anyway seeing Kai actually doing something different from screaming about training and giving them the harder time they ever imagined to have, was something scaring enough to frighten the young BladeBreakers for life. And it wasn't just the only worrying thing in Kai's behaviour, since Kai…

Well, Kai was singing. With the beautiful voice they had overheard at the phone. They could clearly recognize it even if now the sound wasn't muffled by any door or mechanical device. Clear and perfect as just a singer's one could be. What surprised them the most was that they were sure they had listened somewhere else the same song, but they couldn't actually recognize the lyrics. They sounded like Russian even thought the two boys were sure that they had herded it sung in English.

It would have been the best free concert of their life if Kai every now and then didn't interrupt himself cursing about making mistake in tuning the melody, in tones or lyrics, even if they could tell that he was just perfect. Curses in Russian, curses in English, curses in Japanese…they could barely believe Kai had such a harsh language along with such a beautiful voice, and they barely understood something of all that crap. Blue and golden eyes, could do nothing more than staring frozen at what that could barely be recognized as the Kai they all knew.

"AAAGH! WRONG again! Why this damn song has to be this hard! My Russian isn't so rusted after all!"

Well at least this time they could understand something important…that what he was singing was actually Russian, plus the meaning of what he was screaming of course. For once. They followed cautiously their captain's movements as he nervously walked around the kitchen and sliced nervously the bread and the different ingredients he was going to put in the growing sandwiches of his.

By the way…how many things was he cutting? Was he making Takao's dinner?

As Rei and Max questioned about what Kai was doing, the mentioned captain lost control of the knife he was using and barely cut his own arm. The two bladers were about to go helping their friend and save him from his own nerves before he killed himself, but they had to stop their rescue plan as Kai started yelling and crying in hysterics totally ignoring the knife he still held in his hand.

The scene was actually too scaring for them to handle, they could just accept the idea of being leaderless in the upcoming future and put aside the restrictions they had prepared for hold back Kai…even if they were sure he actually needed some.

"First: why always those damn t.A.T.u.! I like them, but we can't go on just with 'Ya soshla's uma'(1) every single minute! Grr…If I catch Yuri I'll make him cry hard for all his absurd ideas! I've also to eat by myself! And that's just his fault!"

Kai punched hardly on the table with the hand that still held the knife still reddish with his own blood. The knife 'bounced' out of Kai's hands and drove itself in the wall next to where his teammates hided. Max and Rei, totally scared by the idea of their almost upcoming death, lost their balance and fell one onto the other spreading open the kitchen door.

Kai calmed down in a second and stared at the duo, not actually understanding why Rei and Max ended up in such a shameless position.

"HI!"

The two BladeBreakers could actually not think something better. Even if they were flaming pools, Kai's eyes now stared coldly at them.

"Were you two guys spying on me?"

Max looked up at Rei who was currently laying on the top of him, he also too terrified by Kai's unreadable expression to answer the slate haired, not counting to even think to stand up and free themselves from that ambiguous position.

The only thing that the raven haired was able to do was actually start babbling incoherently and…well, and try to not show Kai the restrictions they still held for him. The fear of having Kai using them as punishment if they didn't train hard was written all over his face.

"NO! OF COURSE NOT! Ehm...we were simply still hungry, so we went down here to eat something ehm…so…"

"So? So you decided to try each other first?"

Rei tried to avoid the hidden meaning of Kai's sentence and smiled.

"C'- C'mon, Kai! We…we just ehm…Stumbled on each other! So…"

Kai looked down at his two friends and tried to read behind Rei's obviously fake smile. The real answer was 'yes, we were up to ya', and it was pretty obvious, but Kai had actually no reason to argue with his teammates at the moment, so he let it go.

"I could even trust you Rei…" He sighed. "…Give me your hand."

Rei and Max's reaction got Kai's widen eyes on both of them. Both of them ignored the hand that with all his kindness the slate haired had decided to offer them, and instead hided back behind the kitchen door staring at him. The older teen's crimson orbs became even wider when he noticed they were both trembling and scared like hell. Ok, he has never cared showing them any particular kindness, but that was too much of a reaction…hell! What was he supposed to be? Boris! He wasn't so cold hearted…after all.

"WHAT FOR!"

"Hey! Calm down ya two! You and Max weren't back on your feet, I wanted just help you! What, were you thinking I would ask you! To merry me! You are not my type, Rei, I'm sorry!"

Kai had said that trying to think at the most stupid thing that could cross someone's mind, but the expression that crossed his friends' face told him that it was actually the reason that had scared both the two BladeBreakers. Maybe not exactly a marriage, but both the BladeBreakers thought that Kai was going to ask them something indecent.

Well, after what they had overheard at the phone and then right before there in the kitchen, they could barely predict what kind of reaction their captain could have. They weren't even sure that the guy in front of them was the one they always knew…they didn't know if they could tell they know him anymore.

"Oh, yeah…ehm…sorry Kai, I…we don't know…"

Kai's eyes shut Rei down as they quietly told him that their great captain had no time to waste at the moment with some stupid thing like 'I don't know what happened to me', so the young Chinese headed for a quickly change of subject.

"Ehm…what are you cooking?"

Rei was up and next to Kai in a second by himself trying to look less nervous than he was, and Max quickly followed. The Chinese anyway took care to join the American in keeping a sort of safe distance from Kai…Particular that the slate haired teen didn't miss even if he decided to answer at it with a genuine 'hn' of his. Well, queer attitude versus normal attitude…who will ever win?

"What do you want? Quickly order, please."

Ok, that wasn't so normal, after all…Kai trying to play the waiter could have shocked everyone, and so it did…even if it wasn't exactly what that scared them again, since his action had been again misunderstood by his friends. Max and Rei got even closer to each other, almost embracing each other, trembling in fear.

"What do you mean!"

Kai this time was left totally speechless with his mouth open to confirm it. The anger about forgetting each time the lyrics and all the crap about Yuri and his t.A.T.u. was now forgotten in the most remote side of his mind as he needed to collect all his brain cells in order to understand what the fuck was happening to his two damned teammate.

"Well, I simply meant that I'll make something to eat also for you two. Please, after dinner, take a sedative! You two need one very strong."

He waited for their answer, but nothing came. Now was Rei and Max's time to be speechless, this time for the right reason anyway.

Kai…offered himself to cook? For them? Ok, now they were sure that world was coming to an end, just tell when and how it will end. This was the only way everything could be explained. Kai talking with the enemy just like they were two fucking-mates, Kai singing, Kai offering to cook for them, Kai hysteric…well, that actually no more since it seemed pretty normal now…ok, normal for a common folk, but since we were talking about Kai it still was quite strange.

The slate haired in the meanwhile was getting pretty irritated and unconsciously began planning to kill them. Anyway before the plan had been completed, he took a deep breath and calmed himself down. He had to be polite, Yuri always said that…they weren't two damn BladeBreakers gone crazy, but just 'two friends who needed some psychological help'. Gods, he actually loved how his red haired friend's mind worked sometimes.

"So, what do you want me to do? Pasta, rice, soup, eggs, special Russian salad…just a sandwich? I'm good at cooking believe it or not."

The Chinese and the American took a deep breath too and relaxed visibly, their mind now entirely focused on the present main task: dinner. Heck, they weren't Takao's teammate for nothing. Quickly they found back their lost cheeriness and even forgot about safe distance and so on, almost suffocating Kai with orders and pats on the back as they wondered what they could ask him. Not that they didn't trusted Kai, but they actually had no idea if what the Russian had told them about his cooking was true.

"I'd like rice and vegetables, please!"

"For me omelette and salad, waiter! With lots of dressing! Go, go waiter!"

Kai's eyebrow twitched at the way Max addressed him, but then Yuri's word again appeared in his mind, all sappy things, patience and don't kill people…pretty weird if you consider what kind of guy Yuri was supposed to be. If the BladeBreakers had known what kind of guy Yuri really was, they would have surely stared there with their mouth open…just like fishes. Well, at least he could have enough time to arrange with Yuri the better way to cook them.

Anyway the slate haired teen was happy to see that his teammates' strange attitude towards him had finally stopped and…well, and cooking had always cheer him up…especially cooking with Yuri…and for Yuri.

"Not funny but that's better than your former hysteria."

Kai put on Rei's apron to be professional, and was welcomed with a real cheering smile. That was all he need to feel finally serene…that was actually something that just the BladeBreakers could give him. Not even the Demo could give him that particular feeling.

Being accepted without asking who or why, no matter what he did and no matter who he was. Even if they knew nothing. At least it was what Kai's thought.

-Time later-

"Wonderful!"

The two BladeBreakers had just finished up their meal and were completely satisfied. Nothing was left of the many things Kai had cooked and set on the table. Since they all had been still hungry after the first round, Kai had tried some of his own specialities. The two hungry bladers didn't actually care that even Kai had to eat and finished everything in few seconds leaving Kai with just empty plates.

In the end Kai give up and just sighed.

"Well, I've told you I'm good at cooking."

Kai tuned his back to his friends and went cleaning the dishes. Rei went after him and help drying them up. Max on his hand helped doing up things here and there, making sure to be around Kai. He knew that confrontation time had to come soon.

"Kai, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Kai answered Rei's question plainly, not even moving his eyes from his task. He knew that his two teammates were up to something, and surely the better way to make the things back to normal was let them free to talk. Usually it was nothing special.

"Where do you go during the day?"

The raven haired teen's question gained Kai stop his movements frozen in his tracks. He surely had to expect such a question, but for some unknown reason he had the unpleasant feeling that the situation would turn out in a way a lot different from what he had planned.

Crimson eyes relaxed and the slate haired went back to his work.

"Can't tell, Rei, I'm sorry."

"What if we ask ya whether or not ya have seen the DemolitionBoys in these days?"

Kai clearly perceived a piecing and bit tone in Max's voice, and he didn't like it a bit. He could feel both blue and golden orbs staring at his back, blaming him. Accusing him. Of all the people, the BladeBreakers blamed him. Takao and Kenny surely were up to this too, the reason that bought there Max and Rei was just that they had been the chosen one. Kai felt the anger fill his head and his blood pressure increase painfully.

He actually didn't know what hurt him more, if it was the idea of the Breakers suspecting he was a betraying them again, after all he did to show them he learned the lesson or…or just the way Max had blurted out the DemolitionBoys team name. All their charges were in the way they spelt that name, just like they were the Evil and the Dirt.

And they surely weren't.

"What do you mean, Max? Do you think I'm going to come back to them? Is this the way you trust me! Is this the way you feel towards other bladers like you!"

Kai glared coldly at Max who went hiding behind Rei, knowing too well that Kai's flaming eyes could actually kill when the slate haired was angered the way he was right now.

"Kai, we are only worried about you. Please understand us! We are your friends and we are supposed to live together for some time, but you just come back home for eating and then you go out again!"

Rei's composed and gentle tone didn't reach his target and in front of his golden eyes appeared back the old Kai in full force. Psychology manuals would have simply tell that it was some banal sort of self-defence thing, but the manuals didn't had to confront the almighty Kai Hiwatari back in full force and his self-defence by the book.

"C'mon, Kai, we barely know ya! You are famous to not saying a thing when we ask and are always out! We barely see you in these days! It's just like ya singing in Russian… we didn't know ya can sing or even understand Russian. Same for the cooking! We didn't know ya like cook and…"

Max felt a blow of air form in his throat and shut him up right in time to not blow it all up and tell Kai about the overheard telephone call and their bad suppositions about him. The blonde couldn't tell for what reason he said that things to his captain, maybe he was just exasperated by Kai's continuous absence during the days before or simply he couldn't handle the remorse for what he did and thought about his captain.

He knew that Kai trusted them and that all them had invaded and smashed up his privacy spying on him. That was just too much for Max to bear…and he knew too well also that trying to make up stupid excuses that way would just hurt Kai and make the things worse. Too bad he couldn't help it.

"So? Have you ever cared to ask me and get my trust so I would answer to you! Anyway you both haven't answered ME yet. And where are Takao and Kenny?"

Kai need nothing more that a quick glance at Rei's and Max's eyes to have the answer he demanded.

"I bet in my room, isn't it? You are here to get me busy, whilst they are searching for my supposed secrets, aren't you! I thought better of you…I thought better of you all."

Max and Rei wished they had been already dead, since the glare in Kai's blazing eyes meant that his death would be painful…really painful. What Max had said had made Kai not just angered, but almost furious. Rei didn't know how to calm the slate haired down, his precious reconcile skill became totally useless since their captain was already back in his killing mode and since…since it would have meant to lie. Again.

Yeah, Kai was damn right being irate and both of them felt horribly bad for have given their friend the reason to be so angry.

Kai's flaming eyes glared a last time at the two, and then the young captain guessed that their silence had to be taken as a yes. He made his way towards the door to go and check out in his own room if what he wondered was the truth too bad that the slate haired wasn't supposed being able to reach the door, since he stumped abruptly on an 'invading' presence that was not supposed to be there and who almost smashed him on the floor with his infamous elephant grace.

Without even look in face the 'obstacle', he knew that 'it' MUST have been the most cumbersome of all the BladeBreakers…the only one that could actually make him even angrier than now being as clever in words as he was with his body.

"Oooh Kai! Hey guys SO you two were here? What were you saying, Kai? We heard clearly your voice upstairs!"

Takao. The grey-blue haired boy glared at the Dragon master like he was just a speck of dust as he scanned his figure…and Takao's obviously faked easy-going mood didn't go missed by Kai's processing mind.

"That's funny, ya know! Ha Ha! Kenny and I were just upstairs playing a LOOONG computer game! Hehe… I've lost, as always do actually! Computers and I aren't made to go out together!"

Kai blinked at what Takao had just said, suddenly realizing what had happened. He had barely considered all the noise outside his door during his conversation with Yuri, but then again he had actually forgotten lots of things that should have made him suspicious during that time...damn Yuri to always distracting him.

Anyway right now there were no Yuri around blinding his critical vision, and he finally understood that he could trust not even the BladeBreakers. Max was clear about it. They were merely strangers. Now that he acknowledged that and was free from all those disturbing ideas about unconditional friendship, he could easily understand his supposed friends' strange attitude around him. It was obvious that they had misunderstood the whole situation and, worst of all, they trusted everything more than him. They don't even care to say the truth to him and confront hi directly.

Well, thanks a lot. He didn't deserve them. He didn't want them. And he would show them. Sergey had always said that an open friendship was something that a DemolitionBoys would never gain, not even after his death. He had been just a fool not believing him. Kai Hiwatari was a demolition boy after all and no one could change it. He was now sure of it. No one could.

"Computer! I remember too well the automatic translator president gave Kenny as birthday present!"

Red piercing eyes destroyed what remained of the younger BladeBreakers fake masks, and all this made Kai even angrier.

"Please look at yourselves! You can't even fake it properly, how you can still call yourself real bladers!"

As their face fall down to not show the tears of shame that were blinding their eyes, Kai's anger grew wilder and wilder…then stopped. The BladeBreakers stared frozen at Kai's watery eyes as warm tears fall down his face and blurred the blue vivid marks on his cheeks.

Kai was crying. His hands still clenched together showing that even if he not showed clearly his anger, it was still there. Growing up inside of him.

Red orbs looked down at his feet as they moved automatically towards the table of the kitchen on which he had previously put some trays with food on that had taken care would remain untouched...

"Ya know, I had cooked something also for Takao and Kenny…before you came down…ya know, Takao is always hungry…but…" Takao felt his stomach clench at Kai's words as their captain's hand moved towards the trays and his eyes gazed over them filled with melancholy.

Not just him but neither his friends would ever suppose Kai to be so considerate about them. Maybe he wanted to be thankful for what they did in the World tournament and for the fact that they did never ask about his continuous disappearing. They should have thought about it before since Kai had never been a talkative guy…. but they didn't, and for some reason they all guessed it was too later to change things.

Kai's red flaming eyes suddenly back on them showed them that they were right for the first time in a long time.

"But NOW I ONLY REGRET THAT THE OTHER TWO HAVE ALREADY FINISHED EATING!"

He threw one of the trays against his four companions and ran quickly out the house slamming the door so hard that the entire house trembled.

Silence filled the whole house as the echo ended.

As they all watched each other silently asking for suggestion just Max's sobbing barely filled that empty world.

Kai had always be the one making plans when they needed one, Kai had always been the clever one…they could not even plan a decent training program without him.

Just now they realized how important was Kai for them and how they messed the things up just because they feared him…and what he could be.

"We have to find him."

Takao's voice echoed lifeless in the silent house.

"And where are we supposed to go…Takao?"

Rei reached the crying blonde as he burst out in tears. As the older Chinese held him in his arms Max grasped his shirt and began sobbing even more, uncaring of actually heard his friend answer at his question.

"Vorkov."

The raven haired stopped for a while his petting on Max to turn his golden eyes back towards Takao with cold sad eyes.

"Actually, I don't think so. He didn't want Yuri to stay there, remember? Why should he go back in a place where he didn't want his own previous enemies stay at?"

"Because, even if he doesn't like it, Yuri IS there, Rei. You do remember how friendly they seemed to be, don't you? Anyway, even if Kai isn't there we can get Ivanov and ask him about Kai and all this…"

Takao took out his pocket a small box with lipsticks, eye shadows, blusher and other kinds of make up, some black leather gloves and a t.A.T.u. CD.

-At Yuri's-

A young boy was seated in a corner of the almost bare room with his motionless face buried behind his knees, whilst another teen just laid lazily onto the bed looking at nowhere in particular, apparently staring at the roof at the odd view he had of the roof behind hid crimson bangs.

Blue eyes turned at his side catching apparently by chance the still cornered figure of the other teen inside the room. He couldn't stand to see him like that, but he also had no clue about what he was supposed to do to help him out of that. As his fellow entered his room by the window he always left open for emergencies, he had realized that what all his team had always feared about their friend had happened.

Too bad that he hadn't found a single word for the sad guy.

He was no way different from the boys who betrayed his companion, but at least he knew he was. And knew also that he wasn't going to let him there where he placed himself as he guessed that he was allowed to stay. Moreover the red haired had decided he had enough of staying that way, so he pulled himself up and sit at the edge of the bed staring at his cornered friend with a mix of superiority and exasperation.

"Stop it, Kai! Now, UP HERE!"

Yuri patted the surface of his bed just next to him. Crimson orbs looked up at the Russian desolately piercing Yuri's heart with a painful feeling of remorse, even if he was not the cause of Kai's state. Directly.

"Up here? Am I a dog? Anyway let me be, Yuri. You know that you can't help me. You have never ever had friends apart the Demo, and you know that they won't betray you. Not all the friendships are so sure like yours…and I trusted the wrong persons…"

Kai's words hit Yuri deep down his core, and the red haired had to fight a lot against himself to not get angry with his …friend. He knew that Kai's intention wasn't offending him and that he was too confused to actually think at what he was actually saying and how painful could be for him.

In the end Yuri got off the bed and went towards Kai with his typical audacious expression lightly tinted of irritation.

"Ok, Kai, I'll not consider your analysis of my friendship situation or it will lead to a homicide. I'm orphan, Kai, and in Borg you know what friendship is. You don't have any rights to tell me how lucky I am for have found someone to share my hell with. They betrayed your expectations? Well you don't need them! You are Kai Hiwatari for god's sake! Now, get ON THE BED and stop being such a baby!"

Yuri took Kai's arm by force and dragged him onto his bed even if the slate haired boy was doing his best to make resistance. Too bad for him that the red haired was too strong for him even if they were more or less the same height. Moreover he had no will to make resistance to the flaming haired blader…even he had just insulted him Yuri was there for him, no matter how rude he could be.

"C'mon! Be quick, please, I don't have all the night!"

Kai ended up laid fully onto the bed with the red head straddling him. He tried to show how he didn't like that position with his eyes, but the older Russian knew too well how to have it better on his crystalline flaming eyes.

Since his attempts to weaken down his friend's determination were failing one after the other, Kai decided to change attitude at tried to free his still gripped arm by force.

"Yuri! Please, stop this!"

Yuri bent quickly down to him and shut his mouth off with both his hands, almost suffocating his younger friend.

"Shut the fuck up, Kai! They can hear us!"

As Yuri hissed that in Kai's ear, the slate haired teen blushed furiously and stared quietly at his friend's clear sky eyes. Yuri's azure pools turned softer as he lightly smiled at Kai, reassuring him about his intentions. The slate haired smiled too, but the reddish tint on his cheeks didn't disappear even when Yuri laid at his side and freed his mouth.

The flaming haired teen stared some more time at his fellow, his eyes deeply locked with the crimson pair in front of him. Then he brushed away some light blue bangs from his friend's face and bent over to take a long taste of Kai's lips, his tongue barely teasing the outside of Kai's sanctuary. The bloody eyed teen closed his eyes and savoured the moment knowing too well what Yuri wanted to tell him this way, but don't actually believing him at all.

Lips separated and the BladeBreaker's captain took a deep breath as Yuri encircled his waist with his strong arms and nuzzled his neck. The soft skin of the red haired teen's lips teasing lightly his collarbone and he air Kai had inhaled was heavily scented with the particular smell of Yuri's raspberry shampoo because of their closeness. For no reason at all, the slate haired blader felt the corner of his mouth curl in a small smile.

"C'mon, Yusha…You wanna cuddle, dontcha?"

Yuri grinned and tightened the grip on Kai in answer burying his face even more near Kai's collarbone. The crimson eyed teen petted the red haired on the head relaxing the older teen, but not his suffering heart.

"Hey, do you think that my friends…I mean, that the BladeBreakers now believe I'm…"

"They can believe what they want Kai," Sky sad looked up at Kai's face. "the truth is just that they will come here for you. They won't survive a day without you…because you are their friend."

Kai passed a hand between Yuri's flaming hair and then he made it go down until it reached his collarbone.

"You don't seem so happy about it."

The red haired answered him with one of his sweetest smile…just to turn it in a sort of perverted one as he got his face closer to the slate haired one.

"C'mon baby, I could even think about don't rape you if you make the good boy."

Kai looked at his friend with a totally puzzled expression, then doubtfully…and in the end he concluded that surely enough the red haired had mentally added a malicious 'Sure, I will' in his own mind.

Anyway all this distracted the slate haired from his problems and he had calmed down. He had also managed to laugh at Yuri's joke…too bad that inside him the weight of the betrayal was still there. A lonely tear glimmered in the corner of his mahogany eyes showing that.

Nothing went missed by the protective eyes of the blazing haired blader who managed to turn Kai's face with his left hand, so he could kiss away what would have been that evening's last tear from the corner of his friend's eye.

"Don't be so sad, I'm sure they'll come here searching for you," Yuri added a mischievous grin as he managed to almost make Kai sit up onto the bed. "so we must make them plus the entire abbey suppose I'm sleeping."

Kai didn't sound really happy about that, especially for _that_ particular suspicious grin crossing the red headed boy's lips. The slate haired boy's expression turned even more unsure as his friend's right hand reached delicately one of his hips bringing them even closer.

"Only one solution: we haven't to sleep."

Yuri almost whispered that in the slate haired teen's ear, sending chills all up his friend's body. Kai anyway was used to it and recovered quickly from his weakness and simply sighed outraged by the sky eyed teen audacity. He shoved him away with a 'hn' to show his displeasure and then just laid down curled up in a ball giving his back at the Russian team captain.

"That's a nonsense Yuri, you know it."

Yuri's expression turned sweeter and even more serious as he bent down and teased Kai's ear with the tip of his nose.

"We have to control the situation. We can't do it if we are sleeping, you agree, don't you?"

A soft bit at Kai's ear followed the explanation, and then Yuri gained back some space between them. The slate haired on his hand just sighed and seated back properly again, then looked back in his friend clear eyes.

"Hn. You made it always simple don't you? The bed is too small for both of us, anyway. What are you thinking about instead?"

Yuri just rolled his eyes…

"Oh well…"

…then he pinned Kai back down on the bed by the shoulders smiling viciously as he straddled him. From his topping position on the red eyed blader the young sky eyed teen had a beautiful view of his friend's shocked expression.

"YUSHA…!"

Kai was quickly cut off by Yuri's deepening kiss.

-Outside the abbey-

"Go out of here! You have already gotten us a lot of problems! Yuri is sleeping just like the other kids in the abbey, there is no reason to believe him not to or that someone entered his room! So, GO AWAY!"

One of the guards shoved the four intruder out of the abbey and placed himself in front of the door to be sure they weren't going to try to get in again. The group of boys fall ruinously with the bottom in the cold snow in leaving a long deep trail behind them front of the building.

"YOU COULD BE MORE DELICATE!"

A childish voice echoed back in answer as Takao managed to get back on his feet and started massaging his hurting rear. The Japanese blader gave the guard a glare of hate that could barely compete with Kai's one and started his way back towards the surveyed door pretending to have the same cold behaviour Kai would have in a situation like this. The young Japanese was stopped just in time by Rei who quickly managed to take a hold of his arm dragging him away.

"They could even been right. Maybe he is somewhere else around here, maybe in an only-God-now-where place in Moscow…remember that he is grown up in this city and we don't even know Russian to ask indications. We basically found the monastery for pure and evident lucky!"

Rei's words didn't get the effect the Chinese hoped as Takao got hysterics to free himself from his grip and turned again towards the abbey.

"WE CAN'T LET HE LEAVE THIS WAY!"

"WE CAN'T GO BACK THERE ALSO!"

Takao's attention turned back to Rei as he looked at his as he was nothing but an enemy. The situation would degenerate in a real battle if Kenny didn't stop the two before it was too late.

"Will search for him in Moscow. One goes down a street and others will split to check down the others. Tomorrow meeting in front of the theatre near our place…It's all my fault if he has gone missing, if I hadn't been so childish using the translator to let you hear his call, Kai would still be with us…"

The silence fell again among the BladeBreakers as they considered that actually Kenny's idea was the most sensate the ever had since Kai had left few hours ago. The first breaking the silence was Max who took a deep breath and showed to all his friends his cheering smile.

"Kenny's right on everything but one point: it is OUR fault. So, gotta find Kai!"

The blonde ran towards a random alley cheerily weaving hello to his friends…too bad that after he crossed the first corner and disappeared from his friends' sight he stopped and rested against the wall. Crying.

Max's action anyway gave the other BladeBreaker's enough courage to actually do what Kenny had suggested and to even believe that surely somewhere they would be able to find their missed friend.

"See you tomorrow then!"

So they slit up and each one kept a different road and direction. Surely the day after the day after they would have been able to confront their friend, surely enough everything would be finally clear.

At least they hoped so…

T.B.C.

(1) For who doesn't know: 'Ya soshla's uma' is the Russian version of 'All the things she said'. The translation is different from the title of the English version anyway, it should be something like 'I've lost my mind'.

LOTS OF THANKS TO:

**GabZ**, **HappyTalafan**(don't kill me! Pweese?), **WhiteTigress666**, **Jack** (Sorry, had MF over my neck and wasn't inspired in correcting too much what I wrote when I had 5/10 in written English…anyway nobody want beta read me, sigh!Got to do everything by myself…), **Demita**, **Aries1391**, **MF**, **ParentsApproval**(sorry for the messiness, hope this chappy is better written)

Kam: Mwahaha! Kam is back!

Kai: Don't worry, nobody missed you…

Kam: I got exams!

Yuri: You did the last a month ago, if I'm not wrong.

Kam: I got homework!

Kai: You got homework just these last days and you haven't still finished them.

Kam: …I got MF giving me the link of an on-line-game!

Yuri: Don't you know how to shoulder your blame in silence without finding stupid excuse! This was already written!

Kam: Actually I saved nothing of the old version…and I begun with 2 pages and a half…

Yuri&Kai(glares towards Kammyh who runs away crying): Please Read and Review. If there is someone who actually cares about the product of this crazy minded girl we promise we will restrain her and put her at had works.


End file.
